Prior gaming machines such as multi-reel and multi-line slot machines have a number of displayed symbols. By way of historical example, a slot machine had three mechanical reels of symbols that, when a wager was inserted and played, would mechanically rotate and randomly align symbols on a pay line to award the player. Today, a large number of electronic gaming machines, under control of a processor, exist that often provide more than three reels and a large number of pay lines such as five reels with 25 or more pay lines. Such multi-reel, multi-pay line electronic gaming machines, however, are often difficult for players to understand the many different winning symbol combinations on such numerous pay lines. Rather than trying to understand, some players simply wager and wait for the casino game to visually and/or audibly highlight any winning combinations on the numerous pay lines. This is often confusing to players and such confusion is not present in the older style three reel, one pay line gaming machines. A need exists to provide more electronic gaming machines having game play simplicity so players can fully understand game play and know how and why a win occurs.
Such multi-reel, multi-pay line electronic gaming machines often provide a complicated wagering pattern such as wagering one (or multiple) bet(s) on one (or multiple) pay line(s). More importantly, when a player wagers one bet on one line and receives a winning combination of symbols on another line, the player may be disappointed. When the player wagers a “max bet” by wagering the maximum bet allowed per line on each line, the player may be surprised and upset as the max bet wager may be a large amount. A need exists to provide simplistic game play and wagering patterns without using numerous reels and pay lines to players to avoid such disappointments and surprises.
Casino operators generally seek gaming machines that quickly complete play of the game so as to increase overall profits for the footprint the gaming machine occupies. A further need exists to provide a gaming machine offering fast play.
Casino operators generally seek gaming machines that keep players seated for continued play of the game with an exciting game theme and/or with bonusing features. Conventional games may also use interactive features where the player touches displayed objects on a touch screen to reveal hidden awards. Such conventional games may also use extended base game play to encourage the player to re-wager. A final need exists to provide a casino game that encourages players to continue play at the gaming machine.